


The Colour of Blood

by Alice_Tudor



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Tudor/pseuds/Alice_Tudor
Summary: When you look at me you know something is off. But what you don’t know is what.





	The Colour of Blood

When you look at me you know something is off. But what you don’t know is what. My hair is midnight black, my skin is extremely pale even in the middle of summer. I’m always wearing a mask to cover my mouth and gloves to cover my fingernails.

The movies don’t really portray being so different correctly. Thanks to the country I’m born in, my human rights protect me from being captured and tested on. And that’s what I am, human. But I do have to go in for questioning every week. I’ve never been sick before. They say it’s because viruses don’t work on my cells. Am I elite or am I simply weird? No one, including myself, can answer this question. 

Today I start a new chapter of my life. University. As well as my physical body my mind is cutting edge. I graduated high school at the age of 11. I’m 19 now and have put off university to make myself feel more normal by attending at the ordinary age. However, as much as I try to be normal… I can’t delude myself into thinking that everyone is not staring at me. 

First lecture and I am right at the back, laptop at the ready. Be optimistic, be optimistic! 

I have fooled myself… and no one else. 

On my way out of the lecture theatre the rest of the class gathered into their cliques as I beelined for the exit. Until a hand grabs my shoulder. So close yet so far. I stop, head down and take a deep breath. As I look up, I notice someone almost jump into view.  
“Hello dark and gloomy girl.” This sentence is accompanied by a goofy grin and a very amused expression. Honestly, just go away and leave me alone.  
“So, what’s your deal huh? Emo? Goth? Contemporary? Going through a rough time?”

I’m actually so done. You know what? I’m going to make a very big mistake. But I’m tired, I’ve hidden so long and I don’t know why. I look him in the eye. He looks pleased that he got a rather pissed off response. His amusement doesn’t last long. I rip of my gloves revealing the blue under my nails. Next is my face mask revealing my Blue mouth and blue shaded cheeks. The blue around my eyes can’t be seen as I’m wearing more make up than ever before but that doesn’t matter. The point has gotten across. I smile revealing my crystal white teeth and a flash of my Safire coloured gums.  
“Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Alice, and I have blue blood.”


End file.
